


OS OrelxGringe — Réconfort 2.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: M/M, Virus, peur, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	OS OrelxGringe — Réconfort 2.

« Gr-Gringe ! »

Aurélien se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, la respiration saccadée et la panique le submergeant telle une vague. Il s'imagina brièvement en train d'essayer de se débattre au bout milieu d'une mer en furie afin de ne pas se noyer et son cœur sembla s'emballer de plus belle dans sa poitrine en imaginant cela. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et plongea sa tête dans ses bras qu'il croisa par-dessus ces derniers.

« Un... deux... trois... » compta-t-il lentement en essayant de calmer sa respiration comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis qu'il était petit.

Il essaya de forcer son esprit à penser à autre chose mais les souvenirs de son cauchemar lui revinrent dans un flash en mémoire et il poussa un petit sanglot terrifié malgré lui. _Il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve._ Il savait que s'il avait fait ce cauchemar c'était seulement dû à sa paranoïa et au fait qu'il avait bien trop regardé les informations ces derniers jours. _Il savait que Guillaume allait bien._ Son ami devait être en train de dormir en ce moment-même d'un sommeil profond que rien ne pouvait perturber. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais il ressentait le besoin de vérifier par lui-même que son ami était en effet juste endormi dans la pièce à côté. Il avait envie de se lever, d'aller s'en assurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. D'abord, parce qu'il tremblait beaucoup trop. Et que du coup, le simple fait de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à la chambre de son colocataire lui était une épreuve bien trop difficile. Ensuite, Guillaume s'était moqué de lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée quand il lui avait avoué que la vitesse à laquelle la situation à l'extérieur se dégradait lui faisait peur. Le plus vieux avait simplement rit avant de secouer la tête : _Arrête tes enfantillages, Orel. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus. C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir moi, en tout cas_. Et pour finir... Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait du mal à faire voyager l'air jusqu'à ses poumons alors qu'il ne réussissait pas à calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Alors se lever, encore moins.

« Gringe... » murmura-t-il dans un sanglot avant de laisser librement ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Il était en train de se noyer. Littéralement. Ce n'était plus une métaphore._

***

« Eh, eh, Orel... »

Il entendit la voix de Guillaume l'appeler au loin soudainement et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il sentit ce dernier grimper sur le lit à ses côtés et l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit la main de son colocataire se poser sur le haut de son dos et, bientôt, il le sentit faire des mouvements circulaires sur ce dernier afin de le calmer.

« Orel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu paniques ? » lui demanda Guillaume après quelques longues secondes en le forçant à relever le visage pour le regarder.

Guillaume ralentit ses mouvements sur son dos et il lui jeta un regard paniqué, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa respiration dans sa poitrine. Le plus vieux enleva sa main de son dos pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains et, en clignant des yeux pour éloigner ses larmes et stabiliser sa vision, Aurélien vit la lumière du couloir éclairer doucement le visage de son ami. Celui-ci avait un air soucieux et Aurélien secoua la tête, fermant les yeux rapidement :

« J'arrive plus... à respirer... balbutia-t-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

— Calme-toi, Orel... lui demanda Guillaume en caressant doucement ses joues, afin de l'apaiser. Je sais pas ce que tu as mais tout va bien. On est à la maison. En sécurité. Tous les deux... »

Aurélien poussa un petit sanglot en l'entendant dire _Tous les deux_. _Oui, ils étaient ensemble. Guillaume allait bien. Il était vivant. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne._

« Orel, regarde-moi... entendit-il le plus vieux dire d'une voix calme et il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Compte avec moi, allez... Comme tu m'as expliqué, hein. Un... Deux... Trois... Allez, encore une fois, dit Guillaume en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et le soutenant, afin de l'empêcher de détourner le regard. Un... Deux... Trois... Respire, Orel. »

Aurélien essaya d'ajuster sa respiration à la voix de son meilleur ami qui comptait lentement jusqu'à trois, encore et encore, et il s'aperçut avec soulagement que cela marchait. Il sentait petit à petit sa gorge se dénouer et l'air passer avec plus de facilité à l'intérieur de celle-ci, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle et d'éviter de tomber dans les pommes comme cela lui était souvent arrivé par le passé. Il sentit peu à peu les battements erratiques de son cœur se calmer dans sa poitrine et il poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de se blottir contre la chaleur du plus vieux en fermant les yeux.

« Merci... »

Guillaume ne répondit rien un moment avant qu'il ne le sente glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour caresser de manière apaisante son crâne en-dessous.

« Pourquoi t'as paniqué comme ça, Orel ?

— J'veux pas te dire, marmonna-t-il contre le tee-shirt de son ami et il le sentit se tendre légèrement à sa réponse.

— Pourquoi ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?

— C'est pas ça... murmura Aurélien en essayant de retenir ses larmes, de honte.

— C'est quoi alors...? lui demanda doucement Guillaume et il sentit ce dernier caresser son dos du bout des doigts.

— Je veux pas... Que tu te moques de moi. » avoua-t-il alors et se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit à voix haute.

Il sentit Guillaume arrêter ses caresses sur son dos et celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de le forcer à se redresser sur son lit.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi je me moquerai de toi ?

— Parce que tu l'as fait tout à l'heure... Je sais que tu trouves ça ridicule... Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

— Attend Orel, tu parles de quand je me suis moqué de toi par rapport aux infos ? lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et il se mordit fébrilement la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher doucement la tête. T'as fait un cauchemar par rapport à cette saloperie de virus ? »

Aurélien déglutit difficilement et sentit Guillaume attraper doucement son menton pour l'amener à le regarder. Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans le sien et il sentit ses joues chauffer sous ce dernier.

« Oui, avoua-t-il, honteux, ne voulant pas que Guillaume se moque de lui encore une fois.

— Alors t'as vraiment peur, Orel... murmura Guillaume et, alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un petit air hésitant, il se demanda s'il ne se disait pas ça plus à lui-même que pour lui.

— Désolé...

— T'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Pour m'être moqué. J'suis con parfois. »

Aurélien ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais se tut en voyant Guillaume secouer la tête doucement en lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton cauchemar, Orel ?

— Je... Je sais pas... Si je devrais te dire...

— Vas-y, dis-moi... insista Guillaume en se remettant à caresser sa joue de son pouce sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. »

— T'es tombé malade... À cause du virus. Et comme... Comme ton système immunitaire est un peu affaibli... À cause de ton asthme... Malgré le fait que j'essayais de te soigner en restant près de toi... Ça a pas suffit... sanglota Aurélien en envoyant balader la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était ridicule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _Ça n'a pas suffit_? Est-ce que... Je suis mort ?

— J'ai rien pu faire... sanglota-t-il de plus belle après avoir hoché précipitamment la tête. Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul, avec toi sans vie dans mes bras... J'ai eu tellement peur...

— Eh, mon chat... entendit-il le plus vieux murmurer avant de le sentir embrasser doucement ses joues mouillées de ses pleurs, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Orel... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Je suis désolé de pas avoir compris à quel point ta peur était sérieuse tout à l'heure. Mais c'est fini, maintenant que tu es réveillé tu peux voir que tout ça était faux, hein ?

— O-Oui... bégaya-t-il en hochant la tête avant de venir se passer une main tremblante devant les yeux.

— Alors tout va bien... Je suis désolé, je ne me moquerai plus. Je te promets. Maintenant... Est-ce que tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi ? »

Aurélien renifla avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les plonger dans ceux, qu'il trouvait magnifiques, de son colocataire. Il se noya un instant dans ces derniers, y cherchant du réconfort, et lut toute la tendresse que Guillaume lui portait dans son regard.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît... J'aimerai beaucoup... » murmura-t-il dans la quasi-obscurité de sa chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir.

Guillaume lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de se lever sans rien dire et tourner les talons. Pendant un instant, il paniqua en se demandant où il allait, avant de voir Guillaume éteindre la lumière du couloir, et moins de cinq secondes plus tard il sentit ce dernier se glisser près de lui sous sa housse de couette. Il sentit son ami l'attirer dans ses bras et les amener tous deux à s'allonger sur le matelas avant de se mettre à caresser avec douceur ses cheveux par-dessus son crâne. La caresse l'apaisa rapidement et il se sentit bien vite sombrer dans un profond sommeil, les paupières déjà lourdes d'avoir tant pleurer. Juste avant de s'endormir tout à fait, il lui sembla sentir le fantôme d'un baiser atterrir sur son cuir chevelu et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il était bien, _là. Dans les bras de Guillaume, dans sa chaleur, contre son corps._ Guillaume le rassurait rien que de sa présence près de lui et il se dit, dans une dernière pensée, qu'il aimerait bien s'endormir ainsi tous les soirs.


End file.
